


Bad dreams can kill a man.

by LucianKings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a bad dream, and for the first time, Tsukishima isn't there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dreams can kill a man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rxyofsxnshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rxyofsxnshine).



Kuroo’s body moved backwards as Tsukishima fell against him, his arms wrapping around him habitually. “Oi…Tsukki…” The words slid out like they usually did. When Tsukishima wanted cuddles he didn’t ask, he just fell into Kuroo’s arms, he never did it in public like this though. “Tsukki?” He asked again when he didn’t get a response. His body felt cold under Kuroo’s hands.

He slowly sunk to his knee’s, moving Tsukishima so he could see his face. “Tsukki this isn’t funny, say something.” He patted his cheek. The blonde male was barely breathing, his face was pale. Kuroo’s chest constricted painfully tight, panic shooting through him. “Oi! Tsukki say something!” He shook him gently, but the blonde didn’t reply. “Tsukishima! Kei! Kei please!” He said hoarsely, his eyes filling with tears. “I can’t lose you, please, please say something, open your eyes, hit me, I don’t care just do something!”

Kuroo had yelled at someone to call an ambulance, and was sitting holding Tsukishima tight against him. His mind was blank and he didn’t know what to do, he sat and stared at a building, refusing to let anyone touch him. At first, he had panicked, he tried everything on Tsukishima, but to no avail, then he was angry, at the blonde, at himself, at anyone or anything near him. After that he just felt numb. He didn’t speak. People were trying to talk to him but he couldn’t hear them, he just stared at the wall. Tsukishima’s skin was cold and pale against his.

He didn’t notice when his own breath started coming out short and raggedy, when his chest was hurting bad enough he was clutching at it, nor when tears started slipping from his eyes. He felt cold despite the harsh heat beating into him. Tsukishima was everything to him, and he would gladly give everything up to save him. He felt like the world itself was slowly crumbling around them. He didn’t notice when the ambulance pulled up. He was kicking at the people trying to pull Tsukishima from his arms, screaming at them to get away through muted ears. Something sharp stabbed at his arm, and his eyes slowly shut, his body slumping against the sidewalk as his fingers went limp on Tsukishima’s arm, the last thing he saw before he passed out were the red marks on his arm, the last thing he thought was. _“I love..you..Tsukki..”_ Then he was asleep, the pain in his veins fading away, his chest becoming painfully light, his tears drying and leaving marks on his face.

A few weeks later, Kuroo was staring at the coffin as they lowered it into the ground, a blank look on his face. Kenma and Bokuto were nearby, but he hadn't paid them any attention. Tsukishima was gone, he was dead and Kuroo would never see him again, never kiss him, never get called an idiot again by him. The thought hurt, seeing the coffin have dirt being dumped on it hurt. Pain shot through his chest, making him crumple and hit his knees, a pained moan sliding out as he gripped at his black shirt, his hair flat and unkempt for the first time in his life. Tears started dripping down his face as Bokuto grabbed his shoulder, talking to him quietly. Kuroo ignore him. His chest hurt, it felt like someone had tied bricks to his chest, bricks with spikes, shoving their way into his chest, piercing his heart.  _"Is this what an anxiety attack feels like..? I feel like someone stabbed me and shoved acid down my lungs.."_ He thought, gasping for breath. His head hurt, he couldn't see. His vision was going fuzzy, a small jolt of pain shot through his chest again, making him fall onto his side. He could hear people yelling, but couldn't make out their words. He felt like he was dying. Slowly the world slid away, slowly, every thought of Tsukishima slid from his mind. He welcomed the emptiness numbly, almost thankful for it.

 

\---Hehehe---

 

Kuroo shot up in bed, his heart racing fast as he clutched at his chest. "Tsukki?" He looked around. His bed was empty other than him. A picture of Tsukishima and him was on his stand. The apartment was empty and silent. He grabbed his phone, the light making him squint. It was 3 am. He shot a text to Tsukishima, knowing he wouldn't get it. He pushed himself out of the bed, his joints cracking painfully as he stretched. He wouldn't be able to sleep after that, he hated that dream. Kuroo walked into the kitchen, putting water on the stove as he sat at the counter. He was covered in sweat and needed a shower. Turning the water back off, he walked to the bathroom and got in, turning the water on, only realizing he hadn't taken his clothes off after he was soaked. He took them off and tossed them in the sink, shaking hard. The water was hot, it burnt, but Kuroo didn't turn it down. He stood under the shower, welcoming the pain that came from the heat.

He pulled himself out, wrapping a towel around himself as he walked out, he didn't bother to get dressed. He was the only one that lived there after all, he was alone, the apartment was dark, dark and empty like it always was these days. He sat down on the couch, clicking the TV on just for the noise. Tears started sliding down his face. He felt cold, he had for a long time. He heard the door open and his head snapped up, his heart racing as he ran towards the door. "Tsukki?!" He saw the blonde hair turn towards him. "Tetsu- oof!" Tsukishima's back hit the door as Kuroo slammed into him, his arms wrapping around him tightly. "Oh my god." He whispered, burying his face in the other males neck. "Tetsu it's okay, I'm here." He said softly, rubbing his back gently. "I'm here." Tsukishima murmured, pressing his lips to the other males shoulder. "Don't leave me." He choked out, crying into his shoulder, letting out soft whimpers. "I won't, I promise I won't ever leave you." He pushed him back gently, then kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks.

When they finally drew back, Kuroo had stopped crying. "Come on, lets go to bed." Tsukishima grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, ignoring the TV that was still on. "Was it that dream again?" He turned his head, looking at him. Kuroo let out a small nod. He knew it was childish, being so scared by a dream, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't lose Tsukishima. The taller male kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed, pulling Kuroo into his lap. "It's okay, you don't need to worry, I'm not ever dying. I promise." He whispered, running his hands up his back. Kuroo nodded, swallowing. "Put some pants on and let me get changed." The black haired male slid off of him and sat on the bed as Tsukishima got up and found some clothes for him, tossing them to him.

Kuroo waited, curled up on the bed as Tsukishima showered and got changed, he closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. He didn't hear the door open, or Tsukishima walk over. "Tetsu." His eyes opened as he pulled him close. "It's okay." Tsukishima moved them so they were laying down, pulling the blankets over them as Kuroo buried his face in his chest. "I missed you so much.." He whispered, his heart finally slowing down to a normal pace. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't want to go away for so long." Tsukishima was rubbing his back, making his eyes shut slowly. "I love you Tetsurou." He smiled. "I love you Tsukki.." He slowly fell asleep with Tsukishima holding him, rubbing his back the entire night.

"Morning Tetsu." He whispered, kissing his face to wake him up. Kuroo grinned and pulled him into a long kiss, his hands slowly sliding down his chest. "You owe me for being gone so long you fucking egg." He whispered as the taller male grinned and slowly slid his hands down Kuroo's thigh, on the inside of his pants. "Well, I hope you didn't have any plans for today, if you thought I was letting you get away you were wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of rxyofsxnshine on tumblr (go follow) I took it from my blog captainkurootetsuro bc I actually liked it! I may add the one with Kenma later on, I hope you like it!


End file.
